


barricadin' a pool

by thisisporky



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Cutesy, Lazy story, like five ten minuets lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisporky/pseuds/thisisporky
Summary: having kids is stressful.





	barricadin' a pool

**Author's Note:**

> ive been playing sonic adventure 2 since i was three. thats a real long time. blame my parents.  
> a while ago i watched a bud play sa2b for the first time. his reactions to the chao were priceless and i was smacked with heavy nostalgia. thanks for letting me relive my childhood, louie

'Whoa wait buddy don't go near there!'

 

Sonic was a blur as he raced towards the crawling chao that was gaining ground on the small pool. The poor bugger couldn't swim yet, and Sonic didn't want the chao being uncomfortable with half drowning. He could make it back, sure, but that didn't stop the  screams. He picked the little mite off the ground, sighing as he carried the giggling chao to a safer patch of ground, and when he placed him down he laughed and looked up at the hedgehog with blissful glee.

 

'Now don't go near the water yet, okay, Jack? You can't swim yet!' He petted the chao, a yellow heart changing his dot, and he hummed halfheartedly, which was enough of an agreement for Sonic.

 

Then his ears wiggled, hearing the softest splosh of water behind him, the inevitable cries of another chao as she frantically splashed about. A sharp gasp escaped his chest, and his legs were spinning again. As much as he despised water, he at least could stand in it; the chao couldn't even do that.

 

He whispered sweet comforts as he scooped the chao up close to his chest, the chao sniffling as she wiped at her face, and Sonic made quick work of exiting the pool, going to the farthest point of the garden to place the chao down.

 

'You can't swim either, Winnifer.' He grinned when she perked up at his pets, gurgling happily as she shook herself off. Then he heard another splash, another set of cries-

 

It was a constant clockwork of "please dont go near the water i understand you need to drink but you cant even paddle yet and it stresses me out listening to your wails of your own distress". Not even Amy ran him around this much, and that was saying something. It felt like the ordeal of the run-and-put-chao-down charade had lasted for hours.

 

Finally, _finally_ , they both yawned, rubbing at their eyes as they settled down by the flower beds. Feeling worn out himself, Sonic padded over to the two ankle biters, joining in on their bunk down, and the pair cozied up next to the hedgehog drowsily.

 

'You know how to keep someone busy, huh.' They were out like lights, Jack snooting softly while Winnifer snored loudly, both without cares in the world.

 

Sonic couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his muzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> we actually named winnifer "thot" but i changed it,


End file.
